Science Notes
by Slayergirl1362
Summary: Raven writes down what occurs during her science class. meant to amuse. plz R&R!
1. monday

A/N: this is something different than my other stuff, which is supposed to get you where you live. This fic is something I decided to make for your amusement. See, I took notes of what happened in my science class for a week, just for fun, and I decided I wanted more people to read them, thus, this fic. So sorry for any OOC ness, and please review. if it's good, then it well have amused you. If it's not, it will also have amused you with it's being bad. It's a win-win! Lol. Plz read and review. And be gentle please.

Disclaimer: I don't own the titans. I don't own the teachers. I don't own the curriculum at school. I don't own the school. Or do I? –confuzzled expression-

**Chapter One **

Raven's Science Notes

Monday, 1/12/2004

-Today, we have a guest speaker from someplace or other named Sandy. She's going be here for a week and teach us how and why to be environmentally friendly.

-She says that pizza is an ecosystem. Hmn. Because of bacteria. Never thought of it that way.

-Sandy has an accent. From where, I can't quite place. Hmm. Texas? Not quite, I think. Maybe...

-We're working with partners in an exercise. Great. I sit next to, and thus, will work with Beast Boy. sometimes I just want to hit him over the head with a 2x4. He never answers me. Ticks me off.

-Exercise: pile up cars that answer each question. Some questions may not have answers. How do I do it with Beast Boy if we have different answers?

-Sandy seems ok.

-Starfire is getting cards for both our pairs? Hm. Fine by me. Oh hey look! Beast Boy went up. where is he?

-Oh there he is. He's got the stuff. Wait, only 2 out of three things, he forgot something. Some white thing with writing on it. It says "Energy card Sorter" hn.

-That's a lot of cards. What the world does this card mean?

-What _is _that in the picture? It looks really gross. Hm.

-Oh. Ew. The card picture was of damaged lungs, extracted and being held by hands using wires.

-In a generator, there are copper wires and a gray circular thing which is a magnet. Magnet spins across the copper wire, thus, electricity.

-Sandy is amusing.

-I thought windmills were good. Apparently they are, but the catch is that it takes up land, and that birds don't like them, which isn't that bad excepting they keep flying into them.

-Windmills are environmentally friendly but still impact the environment.

-Egh. The the lungs in the picture were human and damaged by coal. And they were non-smokers- a smoker's lungs damaged by coal would have been even worse.

-Coal, in the US is the most damaging and deadly source of energy. But we that live near water usually use dams, so that's good.

-Can use the sun and uranium to make electricity, as well as natural geysers- they do that in Iceland I think.

-Hydrogen cells to make electricity. What is that? I should look it up.

-Hey, I was right about the clothing thing- save electricity by wearing warmer clothes instead of using the heater. Cool.

-We have to shuffle the cards- "don't make it easy for the next class"

-Okay... Beast Boy is actually funny for once. ("I'm a waiter") –snort-

-"We are almost there" we're almost where? Hmm. Am I supposed to know that?

-I think that I am not retaining all the information being given because of these notes. I should stop. But it is amusing.

-We have to dig through our garbage to answer a question on worksheet # 1 for homework. Won't _that_ be fun.

-Ok, stopping now.

-_**Oh! Robin has the white material in his hair known as the "dandruff" I believe?**_

-Starfire, why are you writing in my notes?

-_**Sorry!**_

-Hmn. Well, homework is to do both sides of the green worksheet. That's all for now.

A/N:please review and tell me what you thought. would you read more? No flames please!


	2. tuesday

**Knight-whosays-ni: **thank you very much!!!

**Winged-Raccoon-The-Dragon**: thanks so much for the review!! I will do my best to add in more starfire and stuff.

**ragdollsally13**:thanks. What exactly do you mean about sandy though?

**audi katia**: glad to be of service!!!

**Starwave**: ok!! Not really notes, but close enough. Remember this from last year? I still have the paper the notes are on!! Hehe. :) and i altered them a little. and i didn't tell you to shut up then, and i'm not now, it's just that i figured that's what raven would say, and kinda what i say when i talk to myself (i'm not crazy) so don't think i'm insulting you, ok? cuz i am seriously not. lol.

**Starfire/Sailor Moon**: thanks!!

**Helga Moon**: thanks!! And sorry it took so long to update.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the teen titans. I do, however, own my notes, and sandy is a real person who owns herself.

The italics are Raven's emotions (starwave), and the normal font is raven (me). :) don't ask me why raven is writing down dialogue- I don't really know how else to put it without changing the pov.

**Chapter 2 **

Raven's science notes

Tuesday, 1/13/2004

-Sandy is back again. She is looking for the sleepiest person to answer "what is an ecosystem?" she is amusing.

-She picked Robin to answer the question. Robin probably only looks sleepy because he's staring at Starfire. It's either that or he's planning out his next insult to Slade.

-An ecosystem is living and nonliving things working together to form a unique environment.

-I think sandy is from Texas from her accent.

-Sandy is analyzing things she sees- Robin's shirt, Starfire's calculator (Star's beaming, and Robin is looking all pleased. Probably because Starfire is beaming and over the calculator _he_ got her. Can they be any more obvious? It's embarrassing), Cy's shoes (he looks embarrassed)

-We should recycle paper, compost organics-

-....oooooookay. pictures of overfull garbage cans, carted to landfills, colossal amounts of garbage, and millions of seagulls.

-"leechate" (sp?)- oozy stuff that gets collected from garbage by pipes under the landfill. Do we need to know that?

-Robin looks weird without his mask (they were worried it would "impair his vision")

_-Yes, he does look weird. Just noticed._

-Why did I bring my mirror to class? You are distracting me.

_-You wanted to monitor us. Wouldn't want us to get out of hand with Beast Boy sitting next to you now would you..._

-Shut up? where is he anyways?

_-In the bathroom, I think. Hey, you should visit tonight._

-Beast Boy? why would I want to visit him?

_-Not Beast Boy! **US**!!! (makes faces)_

-I know. I was being sarcastic because you _know_ that I meditate regularly. What would happen if I _did_ visit him though?

_-He'd die from shock. Murderer!!!_

-Huh. Maybe I will then.

-It takes 14 sq feet of cotton (in the field) to make a single T-shirt.

-New activity- "my favorite thing"

-Beast Boy and Cyborg are bickering.

-Cyborg just wrote "cy was here" all over BB's worksheet

-BB: dude!! How am I supposed to turn it in now??!! stop!! (scribbles over the 'cy was here' 's)

-He better not write on mine.

-Cy: (steals BB's pencil) ha!

-BB: **DUDE!!!!** I need that!!!!

-Cy: I'll give it back to you later. (takes my calculator)

-That was not cool. And not a smart move. Me: (death glare)

-Cy: (nervously gives it back)

-BB: not fair!!! give it baaaaack!!!

-Cy and BB: continue their pointless arguing

-Sandy is going to use my board as an example for the next class.

_-You're pleased, aren't you? Admit it._

-didn't I mention shut up?

A/N: interesting or no? plz review. I tried. And sorry it took so long.


End file.
